


Home

by Kittenwhodidntwanttogiveup



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ellenpageismygayicon, F/M, alkoholisathing, beingdrunktoo, comicship, firstworkplsdontjugdetoohard, protectiveDiego, vanyatoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhodidntwanttogiveup/pseuds/Kittenwhodidntwanttogiveup
Summary: Vanya and Diego are at a bar and Diego gets too drunk. Vanya is about to bring him home when Diego reveals something Vanya would never have thought.NOW CHAPTER 3
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever. At least the first work I publish. In english.  
> English is not my first language so I hope there are not to many grammar fails in this. And when someone wants to be my beta: pls pls I would love you for it. Just message me or something. 
> 
> Aaaaand just to make it clear: I freaking love Ellen Pages presentation of Vanya and she will forever be the gay/bi icon in this show besides Klaus <3\. BUT I also love the thing Vanya and Diego have for each other in the comics ( speaking of Diego’s crush on her) so I will do my shipper heart a favor and write about them bc I saw there are not a lot of ff about them here. And again for everyone who will say: but Vanya is gay/bi she has sissy now. Yes I know and I love them both very much but still the comics make me ship her with Diego and I know as long as I have to say „it’s not incest technically“ it is wrong but when mister DaD SeNd Me To ThE mOoN and Allison can have it in canon I can have it too and not feel bad about it! XD  
> Now: enjoy

If Vanya had known how Diego acted when he was drunk she would not have gone with him to the bar they were currently in. She only went because no other had time and Diego begged her to come so he wouldn’t be alone. She drank one beer and decided agains more after she saw that Diego in this time had drunken two and was at his third. One of them had to be sober enough to take them home later.  
Right now Diego had talked a few guys in to playing darts with him and betting about who will pay for the next round of drinks. Vanya knew her brother had no money on him and she had to pay for everything later. Maybe that’s why no other wanted to come. So she hoped he would win and the other, very drunk, guys would accept it. But his powers were curving objects in flight so there was no other outcome than Diego winning. At least when this powers could work when he was drunk and Vanya just closed her eyes as Diego threw the first dart.  
As she heard a loud howl of victory she let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. She looked back at her drink and took a sip, he would win this she was sure now.  
“ you know him?” A voice beside her asked her out of the blue.  
Vanya turned to her right side and saw a blond young girl sitting next to her at the bar.  
“I- Who are you?” She didn’t wanted to sound rude or anything but she didn’t knew how to respond.  
“Oh sorry! I never intrude myself! I’m Marie. I work here but my shift starts not until 11 pm and it’s just 10:40 pm. So I sat myself down beside you because you seemed so lonely and then I recognized you keep your eyes at the cutie over there playing darts and so I wanted to know if you know him or just stalking him. Haha just kidding you know. “  
This girl seemed nice but Vanya was totally overwhelmed at how much she was talking. She just wanted a quiet evening but Diego had to talk her into coming with him and now he was leaving her alone to a nice but talkative girl. He would hear about this later she swore.  
But at least she wasn’t totally alone now so she started talking with Marie.  
“Okay- I’m Vanya and yes I do know him, we’re here together”  
“ such a shame. I hoped he would be free...you know” she winked at Vanya and looked at Diego again and sighed.  
“What oh we- no we are not-“ Vanya tried to explain to the girl. Marie looked from Diego back to her and raised and eyebrow.  
“ you’re not? The way you both look at each other I could have sworn you’re a pair. And a really cute one too!”  
Vanya could feel how red she got and wanted to hide somewhere under the bar.  
“No it’s not- we-“ she was sure she didn’t wan to discus this topic with a random stranger in a bar but she also didn’t knew how to get out of this situation politely.  
Luckily Diego must have seen her uncomfortableness because he was on his way to both of the girls. As sober as he could he said: “ hey V is everything alright here?” He looked at Marie and tried to detect what was going on.  
“ yes yes it’s okay go back to your game” Vanya squeaked and didn’t dare to look at him.  
“ no it’s over.I won” he said and kept looking at Vanya and the other girl.  
“ oh so you will drink some more?” Vanya asked to keep the conversation running and not explain what made her uneasy. But Diego didn’t go with the plan. In fact he rarely did but she had hope this time.  
“ who is this? You sure she’s not bothering you?” He asked and looked from Marie back to Vanya.  
“Yes! She works here so no problem”  
“Ah” but he kept looking like he was not sure if Vanya had said the truth.  
“ Diego believe me everything is okay we just talked...since you left me alone”  
He gulped and dropped his head.  
“Sorry Vanya I didn’t want to leave you alone. I’m glad you’re here with me.”  
This was not what she was expecting.  
“Diego my friend I think you’re drunk” she said and raised from the barstool.  
“Lets get you home before you say some more dumb stuff hm?”  
The blond girl just smiled as Vanya tried to get Diego to leave. She was so much smaller than him and his drunk ass was heavier to move than normally.  
“But I don’t want to go!” Diego’s hands grabbed the bar to hold himself in place.  
“I won a free drink I can’t go now!” He looked around the bar in search for the guys who lost against him but they were no where to be seen anymore.  
“ such assholes! I will-“ he stared but Vanya interrupted him. “ you will come with me now and I take you home!”  
“But I don’t want to go home! I want to stay here! With you!”  
Vanya reminded herself to never ever say yes again when one of her siblings wanted to go drink with her. This was so much more work then she would have imagined.  
“Okay but you’re too drunk. Lets go home and we can relax there and drink lots of water? Does that sound like a good idea?” Really. Never. Again.  
Diego thought about it a moment before answering.  
“ as long as you come with me. I had so much fun with you this evening”  
At least one of them had fun Vanya thought but smiled. She did had fun and even when she knew Diego was drunk and that’s why he was saying all those things she was happy to hear them because she did like him. Not only as her brother but as a friend and even more than that. That’s why the question earlier made her so uncomfortable. She never talked about this with someone and was sure she hid it very well. But obviously not as well as she wished. When even strangers could see it what would her family think of her? It all would be very embarrassing when it would be revealed. If it would be revealed she thought then who would tell them. Clearly she would not.  
“Good. Let me pay and we are on our way yes?” Diego nodded as good as possible and waited for her. Vanya saw the girl had left her side and was gone. Her shift must be about to start but thank good this was over now.  
Diego and Vanya left the bar and Diego was clinging at Vanya for stability. Vanya pated him on the back and said: “ now let’s get you home”  
“But I already am!” He exclaimed.  
Vanya just started at him questionable.  
“I’m with you!” He said sure of himself.  
Vanya felt again how she got red and tried to let go of Diego but he kept his arm around her.  
“That’s why I asked you. I like you. Really really like you and I hoped I would have the guts to tell you when I’m drunk” he looked ahead of the street and then at Vanya.  
She was redder than ever and didn’t knew what to say so he kept going.  
“And if you would call me a freak and hate me I would take it much better when drunk”  
Vanya still didn’t knew what to do or what to say. Diego was never this honest with his feelings and she was totally confused of all of this.  
“Diego you’re drunk” she tried again like in the bar.  
“I know I know but still my feelings for you don’t change because of that!”  
Vanya just sighed. Now she was hearing what she wanted but she was still unhappy because she was sure when he was sober he would not remember or even worse, take it all back.  
“Lets-lets talk about it tomorrow. When you are in your clear mind. Okay?” She asked and hoped he would be okay with it.  
Diego nodded and they both started walking again but Diego couldn’t take his arm away from Vanyas shoulder for the hole way to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow seems like I have a total creative week xD  
> So thanks to the nice comments and words in less than a day I got motivated to write another chapter! I haven’t written in months so I am so very happy about me writing and most of all the nice feedback I got! ^^ 
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted. So enjoy ^^

After the walk home, which honestly felt like hours to Vanya, she was able to get Diego in his flat. She was glad he had given her spare keys at some point so she could get them both inside. She tried to shoo him to his bed but he insisted to stay at her side in the kitchen. He literally followed her like a lost puppy and Vanya had to admit that he looked cute. Then he vomited in the kitchen sink and his cuteness was over.  
With some good words and while pushing him in the direction of the bathroom she got him to clean himself and change into some more comfortable clothing. In the meanwhile she tried her best to clean the kitchen. All of this just made her even surer to not go drinking with her family again. Not even drunk Diego telling her he liked her was worth cleaning his vomit.  
Vanya still heart the shower as she sat down on the couch. She prepared a big glass of water, that was now standing in front of her, and waited for Diego to come back. She hoped he was able to shower without drowning and dress himself properly. But in the end he was an adult and not drunk for the first time. And she would bet it’s not even the first time he puked into his flat.  
As Diego stepped out of the bathroom he was dressed in his usual black clothing but it looked more comfy then the clothes he had worn in the bar. His hair was washed and he definitely looked fresher in general.  
“ you look better” Vanya said to him.  
He looked at her and thought for a while.  
“I fell better too”  
He was standing in his own flat like he didn’t really belong. But Vanya had to admit she wasn’t doing anything to make the hole situation any better. She was unsure and now that she knew he was more in his clear mind she didn’t dare to look at him or talk about what he had said.  
“I- I made you a glass water” she got out and pointed at the glass in front of her.  
“Th-thank you” he answered. The stutter was not his normal stutter that sometimes at rare occasion still came thru but his insecurity. He sat down beside Vanya but leaving enough space to not touch her. At least she knew that he must remember what he had said to her.  
“I should go” Vanya said already raising from the couch. She looked around for her jacket and as she turned around again she was standing directly in front of Diego.  
“Listen Vanya” he looked down at her while trying to find the right words.  
Vanya gulped and was just standing there waiting for Diego to continue.  
“I-“ he paused again and took a step back from her.  
“I’m really sorry and I should not have said that”  
That was what Vanya had expected but hearing the words still hurt her more than she would have thought. She gulped again and tried to control the tears that formed in her eyes. She would be strong and get over this little incident. Diego got over it pretty easily she was sure. Why was this always happening? She was disappointed by everyone around her. Never was she the first choice. Not even the seventh. In the end she was not special and nobody wanted her. It must have been clear to her that Diego was just a drunk guy and said some nice charming words to the first girl he saw. And it happened to be her. It could have been every other girl she was sure. She called herself dumb to believe just one second he could have been honest and she got her hopes up.  
More tears got in her eye. Her vision blurred in front of her a little. She was not only dumb but very embarrassing and just wanted to leave and never talk to her family again. But then she felt arms wrapping around her and Diegos head rested on hers.  
“Hey what’s going on with you now?” No stutter was heart and not the slightest hint that he had been drunk just 30 minutes earlier. It was just pure worry for Vanya.  
But she wasn’t able to talk to him yet. Her sobs made it hard for her to talk so she let herself hug from Diego for a moment to calm down. First he rejected her and now he was comforting her. She didn’t understood what was going on.  
Diego was never good with words, she knew that since childhood, that’s why she was so surprised when he in fact found exactly the words that would make her stop crying immediately.  
“ I did not wanted to say that. I thought that’s what you wanted to hear. I was scared you would call me a creep and never talk to me again and I could not handle that. Because I-“ and as soon as he started saying the right thing his moment was over and he didn’t knew what to say next. Instead he stepped back and wished Vanyas tears away with his hand.  
“You-You really meant what you said?” she sniffed and looked up at him.  
He nodded and smiled at her.  
“I did. And I see you don’t hate me now?”  
Vanya sniffed again and shook her head.  
“No I don’t” she stopped and still seemed unsure if she should say what she thinks. But after Diego was honest with her she decided it was time to speak the truth, for both of them.  
“I-I like you too. More than just friends” she closed her eyes because she didn’t wanted to she Diegos face. He did not say a word and after a few seconds she wanted to say something herself again but that’s when she felt his lips on hers.  
The feeling was totally overwhelming for both because of how long each of them had thought and imagined about it. It was way more better than Vanya had hoped and Diego had thought.  
In the end his plan had worked out pretty well. He had told Vanya about his feelings and to his luck she felt the same and he could not be any happier ever. He did not care what the rest of their family would say. He was happy and he would be as long as he could hold Vanya in his arms.  
Which was in danger right now because he felt her struggle to get out of his hold. Irritated he looked at her. She laughed a little and put her head against his chest.  
“I wanted to breathe”  
He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. This moment was perfect and no one could take it, take Vanya, from him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter: if it hits me to write more I will if not then not ^^  
> Again leave a comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Ps: something’s wrong with the notes on this chapter haven’t figured out how to solve it yet. *.*’


	3. Chapter 3

“You know I really love this and have dreamed of this more than I want to admin but I’m still a little tipsy and just want to sit down right now” Diego whispered in Vanyas ear. She immediately stepped back and started to apologize.   
“I’m so sorry Diego! I didn’t want you to feel bad! I-“ but he stopped her with a quick kiss. He was so glad he could do this now every time he wanted and had not to feel guilty about it.   
“Stop apologizing” he grinned at her and fell down on the couch.   
Even after what just happened vanya still felt unsure and only sat down at the inviting pat Diego did next to him. As soon as she sat next to him Diego had his arms around her again, claiming her even when no one was there to be jealous of. Vanya giggled and sank deeper into his arms.   
“This is nice” she said not looking at him. He indeed could not take his eyes off of her.   
“You’re Right”   
But Vanya was still struggling with the events of the day and could not relax yet.   
“What are we now? What will we tell the others? What if-“ and again she was put to silence with a kiss. Diego could get used to this. Not only to the effect he had to silent Vanya but to the feel of her lips. To the soft touch and the warm of her. To the feeling of her lips moving against his. After this kiss he kissed her again just because he could. And after that another time because he wanted to. And after that because it was just too much fun kissing her. He was about to kiss her one more when her soft hand pressed against his chest to keep a little distance.   
“Don’t get me wrong. I really enjoy this but- I want to now where we stand?”  
He pressed his forehead against hers and said: “ we are what you want us to be. Want to be friends with benefits? Fine by me. You want us to be in a relationship? Even better!” He stole a quick kiss before Vanya could answer.   
“ I want us to try it. To try to be normal”   
Diego chuckled.   
“With this family? Good luck then”   
“ what will we do about them?”   
Without thinking he said: “ we just don’t tell them. Easy as that” and this time it was Vanya who stole a quick kiss from his lips.   
“ let’s try it and tell them when we fell ready” she continued his thought. He nodded and began kissing her jaw up to her ear. She shuddered and her hand clenched into his shirt.   
His hands began to wander lower and grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him. His lips were on hers again and he kissed her passionately like he had dreamed about so often. She kissed him back and he began to wonder what her dreams would have been. He must remember that and ask her later about it and maybe teas her a little with it. Who would he be if he would stop being annoying to the people he loved and cared about. His siblings would see this otherwise but he was sure of himself.   
Vanyas hands were around his neck trying to get him even closer than possible. He shifted his weight so he was above her and Vanya slowly sank backwards in the couch with Diego on top of her.   
Diego kissed his way down to her neck and sucked there. Vanya wiggled to get him to stop.   
“Diego!”  
But he just chuckled.   
“What? Don’t want anyone else to see it either?” He sucked at another point and licked over it as Vanya hissed a little.   
Diego raised his head and looked at her.   
“I-“ but she was too shy to say anything. She was just too embarrassed to explain to other people why she got hickeys all over her neck.   
“I just want others to know that you’re mine now and-“ Diego started but was stopped when Vanya kissed him.   
“Okay” she smiled.   
He smiled back.   
She was still going to be embarrassed if someone would mention it the next day but she also understood what Diego wanted to tell her. He didn’t wanted other guys to know, barely anyone ever looked at her. He did it because he wanted to know it is real when he would wake up in the morning questioning himself and his sanity. He wanted to remember this was real and not one of his drunken dreams he had oh so often but would always deny it.   
“Let’s make this work” he said to himself and her.   
Vanya nodded.   
“Yes. We will” she raised her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks.   
“I want this to work too you know? I want us to work”   
This time it was Diego who nodded.   
“How can we do it? What can we DO to make it work?”  
Vanya glowed with bride for him. Saying something and actually do something were two different things especially in the Hargreeves family. She was glad to have him.   
“Maybe-“ she stopped. She knew Diego wanted this, her, for a while but after the hole trouble of the evening she was just way to exhausted.   
He looked at her and waited patiently.   
“Maybe we could-“ she looked at Diego,who was still above her.   
“We could take all this slower?” She let out a nervous laugh.   
But against her expectations he didn’t said a word and just got up and sat down beside her.   
“Diego I did not want you to feel bad or anything. I-“   
“No it’s- it’s okay I guess. Maybe I was too fast for you I’m sorry”   
Vanya got up and snuggled against his side.   
“Nothing to be sorry about. That’s why you talk with each other. To know what they want and what not” she padded his chest.   
“Dad never talked to us” Diego said looking in the void before him.   
Vanya signed and cuddled closer.   
“I know. But now we do and that’s all that counts” she smiled at him and he focused on her.   
“You are right. Now is our time”   
He put his arm around her and closed his eyes. This night was long and a night he would clearly never forget. Vanya closed her eyes too and together they felt asleep on the couch, curious of what to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. There is something new. Yeay.   
> Tell me what you think of it ^^ 
> 
> I have to admin this story is perfect to ad chapter after chapter and building up story if I really want to ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Das war’s! ^^  
> I don’t know if I will keep it a oneshot or if I want to continue this. I think time and comments will tell. Speaking about comments: please be so kind and tell me what you think about it ^^


End file.
